Snow White and the Puppy
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: The is like Snow white and the Huntsman only with T.U.F.F Puppy. But it's my way! Rated T to be safe
1. The Story

Once upon a time. There are two kingdoms. One, with dogs. Who is ruled by a queen, her name. Peg Puppy. She loved her town, but people ruined it. THe town at the other end, was filled with cats. There, ruled another queen. No one knew her name.

So, about the town about the cats. The king and queen had a baby girl. They named her Snow White. Her hair was black. She had green eyes. Her fur was a tan color. Now, Snow white, everyone knew her. But her father died when she was only a week old. The queen thought Peg had something to do with it. She set out an army, and attacked everyone.

Now, with the town of dogs. The king and queen had a baby boy. They named him, Dudley Puppy. People just called him be his last name. So, his father died at Chirstmas. Peg set out an army, and attacked the other town. Both of the queens took care of their little ones. Soon after, they grew up.

Snow white was about 5 years old. She walking alone. She was a very small hill, with tiny tree. She walked up to it, and the town of dogs. She climb the tree as she someone coming. THere she saw saw a little boy, with white fur and blue eyes. He laid down in the hill. Snow white knocked down an apple and it hit Dudley in the head. He looked up, and saw a cat.

"Hey. Who are you?"

"I'm Snow white. But you can call me Kitty." She said jumping down.

"I'm Puppy. Dudley Puppy." He said shaking her hand.

"You're a dog."

"Yea. So, why can't we be friends?"

"I like you. You're not scared of anything."

"Yep. But you shouldnt be here. My mom would kill you."

"And my mom would kill you too."

THey talked until, Peg began to call for Dudley.

"I got to go. I'll see later."

"Bye."

Dudley ran off, and went back into town. Snow white did the same. But when she got back into town, she saw her mother with a guy. It would be her new father. When ever her mother wasnt looking, her new father would do mean things to her. After years went by, Snow white got throw into a cell. Her father never let her out. He told her mom that she was gone forever. She never saw Dudley again.

With the town of dogs. Dudley, was in the castle thinking. They were at the dinner table. Peg saw her son thinking.

"Eat your dinner, Puppy."

"Yes, ma."

"What were thinking?"

"The town of cats."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Puppy, you're in your 20s, you tell me anything."

"Alright, when I was 5, I met this girl called Snow white and..."

"Hold on! Snow white? As in Snow white?"

"She likes being called Kitty though."

"What she do?"

"We became friends, but now people say she's dead."

"Good."

"Ma! Why can't we just be friends with them?"

"Because, they are different."

"Being different is fine!"

"We are not going to talk about this anymore. Got it?"

"Yes, ma."

They finished dinner. Soon Peg went to sleep. Dudley stayed up all night thinking of a plan to make friends with the cats. His only friend was Snow white, or Kitty he sould say. Snow white however, she was trying to find a way to get out. Her father, never check on her. Which was a good thing. She went to sleep, and would break out tomorrow, and trying to find Dudley.


	2. Escape

It sunlight came up slowly. Snow white woke up, and did her plan. She pulled out a nail from the brick of the wall. She heard her mean father coming. She jumped back on the bed, and closed her eyes. Her dad sat on the bed.

"Your breakfast is ready, if you want it."

Kitty looked over at it. Then she looked into his eyes, and cut him with nail. She ran out of the cell. The guards came out and ran after her. She made it out of the castle. The guards found her. She looked around, and saw a way out. She jumped down the sewer. She swam down, until she came to a water fall. It lead to the ocean. She couldnt swim that well. She jumped down, and began to swim.

With the town of dogs, Dudley was walking around. He was still thinking of a way to bring cats and dogs together. He got on his horse, and rode away from town. He went to a beach and sat down. Then, she saw a something white in the sand. He grabbed his weapon, and walked slowly toward it. He saw it a cat. He pushed her on her back. He did CPR on her until she coughed up water.

Snow white woke up, and saw a white dog looking at her. She got up, and shot her claw out. Dudley dropped his weapon, to show her he meaned no harm to her. Then Dudley took one good looked at her, and he knew it was his best friend.

"Snow white?"

"How do you my name?"

"It's Dudley. Dudley Puppy."

"Dudley! It's really you!"

THey hugged each other. But then, they heard the guards coming, from the town of dogs. Kitty ran away, and the guards came up to him.

"Sir, Puppy. What are you doing out here?" One asked.

"I'm thinking. Who sent you here?"

"The queen. She wants to know where you are."

"Tell her, I'm fine and don't worry at all."

The guards began to walk away, until one of found Snow white. He grabbed her, and she scream. The guards threw on the floor. Dudley stopped them, and picked her up.

"Puppy, what are you doing?"

"She means no harm, you may go." Dudley said picking her up.

"But, sir..."

"Yes, I know what your going to say. Now go."

The guards left. Dudley and Snow white got on the horse and rode away. They made it to a dark, cold forest. The wind was cold and hard. Dudley put a jacket around her, since her clothes were awful.

"What are we doing here, puppy?"

"You can call me Dudley."

"Ok, Dudley. What are we doing here?"

"I can't take you home. Or to my place.

"But, everyone is killed in there."

"I've been in there tons of time, Snow white."

They got off the horse. Dudley grabbed the things, and the horse went back to the town. Dudley held her hand as they went in. They walked around. Kitty saw the branches were like snakes. Dudley grabbed a sword, and cut their way through. They came upon the end. When they were out, and took a rest. Dudley got a drink and began to drink.

"What is that?"

"Oh yea that's right. You don't know much."

"I've been in a cell my whole life."

"It's called buzz tick."

"Sounds weird."

Dudley handed her some. He told her to drink it, so she did.

"What do you think, Snow white?"

"It's good. But it kills your inside."

"Snow white. You have alot to learn."

"You know you can call me Kitty."

"You still go by that? We have alot to talk about then."

They got up, and began to walk again. Soon they came to another forest. Only, the trees were green, and the animals were alive. Birds flew in the air, and some landed on Kitty. She loved seeing th sight of this forest.

"Kitty. I wanted to show you something great."

"Oh ok."

They walked around until the came to a dear. It was bright yellow. Kitty walked up to it. The dear walked toward her too. Dudley knew saw this before, the dear would only walk up to the one who would change the world. Just then, a gun shot was heard. The dea jumped up, and almost hit Kitty. Dudley grabbed her, and the ran away. The dear dissappeared into the air, and people began to run after them.


	3. 5 into 7 people

It's began to get cold outside. Dudley and Kitty (Snow white) were still running away from the guards that found the dear and them. Once they were in a safe spot, they took camp. They ate food, and drank little water. The sunlight began to go down slowly, until it was nothing but darkness in the air. But then, some pretty stars came out! They both went to bed. Dudley had his weapons near him, just in case there would be something important happening.

After a few hours went by, everyone was fast asleep. But we only find 5 people watching them sleep. They were up in the tree, and down into the grass. Dudley heard a crakeing noise, and woke up. He grabbed his gun and stood up. He woke up Kitty who was sleeping. But then she woke up, seeing Dudley with a gun in his hands.

"Why do you have..."

"Shh." Dudley said cutting her off. "Theres people near us."

Before she could say anything, something grabbed her. Dudley grabbed her legs.

"Let her go!" Dudley said hitting the shadow in the head.

THe shadow let go, and began to scream as loud as it can. Dudley and Kitty covered their ears, as 4 more shadows came. Then, everything went dark for them. The next thing Kitty knew she was in a house. She sat up, and saw Dudley in the bed next to her. She woke him, up.

"There awake." Someone called out.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

A white dog, who looked about 18 teen came out of the shadows. He wore all black, and had a gun a in hands.

"Is that my gun?" Dudley asked looking at it.

"No! This is mine! Anyways, I'm Willy."

"Nice to met you Willy, I'm Snow white."

Willy gapsed when she said that. Dudley just laughed at him. He called his friends over. A cat with tan fur came out. She was only 16 teen. Her hair covered her left side of her face. Then, another cat came out. She was only about 12 years old. Then two more came out. They both were dogs. One of them was 10 and the other one was 8. They sat on the floor, looking at Kitty.

"Snow white. Met my brothers and sisters."

"Wow. Where are your parents?"

"They left us." THe 16 teen your old one said.

"That's Lisa. The 12 year old one is Misty. ANd the two little ones are Kyle and Jack."

"I think we should leave." Dudley said.

"You can't leave us." Kyle said.

"I think we can kid. Snow white has no where to go."

"I'm not home less. My fake dad locked me up."

"Sir night!" They all yelled out (even Dudley).

"What the big deal? My mother is the queen."

"But my mother is the queen of the dogs."

"Hey, how about we help you get the towns together?" Misty said.

"I mean, she is Snow white. She can do anything!" Willy said.

Dudley looked over at Kitty, who wanted to stay. He sighed and they got to stay. They kids were happy that they stayed. They welcomed them into their home, and got to work on a plan.


	4. The Plan

It was morning now. The sunlight was shining now! Snow white (Kitty) woke up slowly. She yawned, and got breakfast ready for all of her new friends. It felt so good to finally eat food that was real, and not fake! When she was finished she woke every body up. THey all smelled the food, and ran over to the table. They all ate, and got working on the plan.

"So cats and dogs hate each other right?" Dudley said.

"Yea." Willy said rolling his eyes.

"All we have to do is get something they both love the most."

"Like you too! You can save this world!" Lisa said.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty said.

"They both love you right?"

"Yea?"

"If they see you together, than they might to that."

THey talked it over, and changed some plans. Soon, they were off. Dudley rode back into town, and everyone was glad to see him again. Kitty went back to her town. The girls went with her, while they boys went with Dudley. The four guys walked into the castle finding, his mother crying on the couch. When she heard footsteps she looked up seeing her son.

"Dudley! Where have you been?" Peg said running up to her.

"I was...being hunted by cats!" He lied.

"What happened out there."

"There...was so many...But...but..."

He fell to his knees. He was laughing on the inside but his acting was really good. The kids went all the way to the castle. They knocked out the guards that were up there, and opened the gate for the cats to come. They waited while Dudley did his work.

Back with Snow white and three girls. Kitty was back in her cell. THe kids were hinding when her fake father left. They got her out, and they ran to the queen. When her mom first saw her she was happy to see her. They hugged each other.

"Mom...I have something to tell you."

"Anything."

"The king is working with the dogs!" She lied.

"What? Guards!"

Some guards came and took the king away. Kitty told her how he put in a cell all her whole life. The king was killed, and she was going after the town of dogs. Tons of guards and other people, ran out with their horses and began to ride where the dogs were.

Back with Dudley. THe dogs were doing the same thing. They could hear the cats coming, so they waited outside for them. Dudley got in front. Kitty was also in front, with the cats. She stopped everyone.


	5. Letting Go

The wind was blowing. The town of dogs, and cats were facing each other. Dudley and Kitty were both up front leading their army. Kitty's horse walked closer to Dudley. His horse did the same thing. They stopped in front of each other, and smiled. They shook hands.

"What are they doing?" Peg asked herself.

"Snow white, what ever you're doing, please be right." Her mom thought.

Kitty got off her horse and jumped onto Dudley's.

"We should have peace and stop fighting." Dudley said.

"Our life would be better for everyone. We got along." Kitty said.

Every one looked at them. They all screamed and began to run toward each other. Dudley and Kitty got out of the way, and saw them fight. They 5 kids came by them. They all thought of another plan. But then, someone grabbed Snow white.

"You will finally die now!" A dog said holding a knife to her neck.

"Let her go! In the name of the queens son."

The dog let go, and she gasped for air. THe kids pulled her away from the dog. Dudley grabbed him by the collar.

"Why do you hate cats?" Dudley asked looking into his eyes.

"I...We are not the same."

"Really? We both breath air. Eat. Sleep. And we have the same blood."

THe dog tryed to get free. Kitty grabbed a another cat, from the crowd. She set the cat next to the dog.

"Look at each other. The same." Kitty said.

THey both thought for a while. Then they smiled and shook hands on it.

"Peace." They both said.

Dudley and Kitty knew if they went one by one, it was would take forever. They told the kids to make them stop fighting. THey kids ran into the middle. They had smoke bombs. They all threw them at the floor, and smoke was everywhere! Everyone coughed and stopped fighting. Dudley and Snow white ran to the middle.

All the dogs and cats looked at them. Knowing they might start fighting again, they kids made sure they didnt.

"Everyone! We all are the same! Just looked at us!" Kitty said.

"We breath, eat, sleep, drink, and we have the same blood."

THey saw their mothers, and how they were thinking. They queens walked up to each other. They thought real hard on this. Soon, after what seemed a long time, they shook hands on it. Everything was going to be fine. Everyone dropped their weapons, and shook on it. Everyone was happy that Dudley and Snow white had fixed the world. They made it a better place.


End file.
